gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the castle at Pyke. The head of the house is the Lord Reaper of Pyke. House Greyjoy's sigil is traditionally a golden kraken on a black field. Their house motto is "We Do Not Spring-roll." History Background House Greyjoy is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are the Iron Islands off the west coast of the continent. They rule from their castle Pyke from the island of the same name. The Iron Islands are harsh and bleak and the Greyjoys have traditionally survived by raiding their neighbors. They have always had plans to conquer the mainland. The head of the house is the Lord Reaper of Pyke.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy entry House Greyjoy boasts descent from the Grey King, a legendary King of the Iron Islands said to have ruled for a thousand years and taken a mermaid as wife. Like the vast majority of ironborn, they worship the Drowned God. Lord Balon Greyjoy is the most recent head of the house. He led a rebellion against King Robert Baratheon eight years before the events of the series begin. Balon's sons Rodrik and Maron were killed in the unsuccessful rebellion. Balon's only surviving son Theon was made a ward of Lord Eddard Stark to ensure Balon's submission to King Robert.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Balon Greyjoy entry Only his daughter, Yara Greyjoy, and two of his brothers remained on the Iron Islands after his defeat.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Greyjoy - Yara Greyjoy entry Relationships Members of Pyke, rulers of the Iron Islands.]] *Lord Balon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, the head of the family. Now King of the Iron Islands **His wife Lady Alannys of House Harlaw. ***His eldest son {Rodrik Greyjoy}. Killed during the Battle of Seagard. ***His second son {Maron Greyjoy}. Killed during the Siege of Pyke. ***His daughter, Princess Yara Greyjoy. ***His third and only surviving son and, by the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, his heir, Prince Theon Greyjoy, former ward of House Stark, styling himself Prince of Winterfell. Held by Ramsay Snow at the Dreadfort after the Sack of Winterfell. *His brother, Euron Greyjoy, called "Euron Crow's Eye", a pirate and reaver. *His brother, Victarion Greyjoy, commander of the Iron Fleet. *His brother, Aeron Greyjoy, called "Damphair", a priest of the Drowned God. Sworn to House Greyjoy *House Harlaw of Harlaw *House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn *House Merlyn *House Sparr Household and allies *{Dagmer}, called "Dagmer Cleftjaw", first mate of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. *{Lorren}, called "Black Lorren", an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. *{Drennan}, an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Killed by Osha. *{Gelmarr}, an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. *{Wex}, an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. *{Stygg}, an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. *{Aggar}, an ironborn raider and crewman of the Sea Bitch. Flayed by Ramsay Snow. Family Tree Image gallery Greyjoy icon.png|The icon of House Greyjoy from the HBO viewer's guide. Greyjoy sigil.jpg|House Greyjoy's sigil in black and white from the HBO viewer's guide. Greyjoy Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Greyjoy from the HBO viewer's guide. Greyjoy-small.png|Small icon of House Greyjoy from the HBO viewers guide. 203_GreyjoyMen.jpg|Greyjoy men holding the House Greyjoy banner in "The Night Lands". Greyjoy Map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Greyjoy forces. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Greyjoys have been a powerful family in the Islands for possibly thousands of years, long ruling the formidable castle of Pyke. When King Harren the Black was slain by King Aegon the Conqueror during the Targaryen invasion, the ironborn elected Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke to succeed him as ruler of the isles, now oath-sworn to the Iron Throne. The Greyjoys have ruled ever since. The Greyjoys keep themselves distant from the other Great Houses, rarely taking part in events on the mainland (which they call the green lands) and, at various times, even returning to their ancient practices of raiding the nearby coastlines. After holding themselves aloof during Robert's Rebellion, Lord Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the Iron Throne, declaring himself King of the Isles. Balon's belief was that Robert, who had only been on the throne for five years, did not command the total support of the nobles due to his status as a usurper and would not be able to rally the support needed to crush the rebellion. He was proven wrong and was defeated, with his fleet burned and two eldest sons slain during the war. See also * References Category:House Greyjoy Greyjoy Greyjoy Greyjoy